


Express Yourself

by frenchpressit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpressit/pseuds/frenchpressit
Summary: Sniper has been watching Medic from afar. He finds joy in this but finds that he is unable to approach the man without feeling unwanted. So when he meets someone in the town of Teufort who looks just like Medic but with the polar opposite personality, he finds himself drifting away from the real deal. Who knew that expressing one's emotion could be the key to tearing down mountains of misunderstandings?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic revolves around an AU TF2 timeline where the Medic is English and the Sniper has a sister. If you do not like AU verses, then this fanfic is most likely not your cup of tea.

Medic is short. He isn’t short to be a dwarf, but he was a small petit fit, almost like the Scout but slightly taller; however, for his size, the Englishman got more done than anyone else in the BLU team. He healed, supported, and was able to protect himself whenever he cornered on the field. Basically, he was more useful and sharper than a Swiss army knife. On top of this, he had blue eyes you could stare into for hours and lose yourself in, but they were always cold and judgmental and were somehow able to find the hidden voyeurs to only have them scared away. He also came along with slender swift hands which were always dancing around his weapons and tools alike to keep the team together. _It’s like observing a master puppeteer pulling all the right strings to run the perfect show_.

Sniper was known for watching people from afar. He was a sharpshooter and was used to being stationed behind the frontline. This usually gave him the time to watch his fellow teammates and analyze them. It wasn’t that he wasn’t doing his job; it was just a side hobby he had eventually picked-up due to his constant isolation in his nest. This had led him to analyze one of the busiest man on the field: The Medic. It was easy to spot the lab coat wearing black haired male. If it wasn’t the lab coat, it was the spectacles which reflected the sunlight during certain matches which occupied the outdoors, which was the case at the very moment.

 _There he goes again, running back to the Heavy to heal the Russian Bear. Oh wait, he’s done, so he’s going back to the Scottish Drunk, oh, and Captain America. **What a bloody fucking mess**. How can one man do so much in a simple round of protecting the damned intelligence? There he goes now, he’s holding the enemy’s intelligence **all the while** healing the Bear again. Oh, but there’s more, the Spy’s on fire—he’s on top of that mate. Shot to the snail eating arse with his Crusader’s Crossbow. All the while holding that frown dressed with frustration and annoyance_. **Uh oh**.

Sniper’s head quickly lifted his head away from his scope as he saw a glimpse of the Englishman’s solemnly cold blue eyes staring back at him through the magnified view. _The Medic must have known that he was being watched_. It’s impossible, one would say; however, this was the Medic. Medic was the professional you wanted when you needed the job done. _Medic was the one you **needed** when you wanted a job polished and neat_. If there was one person the Sniper admired, it was the Medic, for he was a true professional.

When the intelligence arrived onto their Base, the Administrator announced the BLU’s victory, thus ending the match for the week. Sniper began to wrap up his rifle in order to leave his small nest. His hands were swift as he wanted to catch up to the Medic before he locked himself in the med-bay. Medic was notorious for locking himself in the room after a match. The only way you can talk to the man was if you were injured, and he had used one too many petty injuries to gain access to the room from the month. Medic had even given him his own first aid kit so that when he injured himself next time, he would be able to treat his own wound. It was Medic’s way of telling him to _fuck off_.

The rifle and kukri messily sheathed into their cases, Sniper’s slender legs drew a fast stride towards the Support Wing. He had been practicing to ask the Medic to visit the town together; but the chances were always missed. There were times he wondered about secret passages in the Base. The Medic always made it to his med-bay quicker than the taller sharpshooter. It wasn’t that the Medic was short, but the conclusion of always being one step too late made his imagination run wild.

“Oop, there he is—“

Sniper quickly sprinted down the hallway upon seeing the tail of a familiar white lab coat turning the corner. The heels of his shoe crashing down onto the floor in a speed he hadn’t run before, and upon turning the corner he quickly shouted out in order to close the gap between the two support mercenaries.

“WAIT UP, DOC!”

Medic’s hand was resting upon his doorknob when his movement came to a halt. Sniper’s voice echoed through the hallways as he found himself being judged by the shorter male. The stare obviously annoyed expression with the cold blue stare was enough to send the man’s heart to almost a screeching halt. _How was it that someone so petite was able to look high and mighty?_

“…uh…wanted to know if…y’u were free right now and if so, would y’u like to join me for a drive into town?”

There was a moment of silence, but the expression on Medic’s face said plenty. _It was a definite rejection_. Sniper didn’t wait for the man to answer and instead rubbed the nape of his neck before letting out a nervous chuckle. He could feel the blood pumping through his ears, and wondered if Medic could see just how red his face was.

“W’ot am I saying? Of course you’re busy. Sorry about that! I’ll see y’u round mate!”

Sniper quickly turned and with great stride, headed back to his camper without turning back. He could hear drums beating but was certain that it was the blood in his ears. _All that, only to be rejected._ He turned the corner and gave out a frustrated groan before turning straight towards the wall and planting his forehead upon it, knocking his hat off in the process. He sighed heavily, feeling the weight upon his shoulders. While the Medic didn’t vocally reject him, those eyes were enough to send daggers into his heart. _Stupid_.

The only think he could think of which would make the day better was a trip to town. He wouldn’t have been able to sleep tonight without some sort of aid, and knew that the Medic would refuse to supply him any prescription. _It is healthier to find sleeps naturally, do not crutch yourself. It’ll make your mind and body weak_. That was what the Medic had told him when he had asked for this in his previous attempt, _thus_ he had to go to town and hit the local pharmacy. Maybe the pharmacist there would be much more forgiving?

If the pharmacy couldn’t help the Sniper, then maybe the local pub could. He found himself in search of a designated driver within the BLU Base, only to discover at the end of his search that the one other person who was licensed to drive, besides himself, was the Medic. _**Bloody hell, there goes my plan to go drink at the pub**_. He knew that if he were to have approached the Medic about this, he would be judged for being mentally weak; and he had already been judged by the Medic more than twice in one day.

“To the pharmacy it is then…”

The disheartened Sniper headed to his camper, ending up with Scout and Spy as a carry-on due to their lack of transportation. This didn’t bother Sniper; their constant bickering would have actually eased his mind from thinking about his rejection. The drive there was loud and obnoxious, filled with Scout’s cocky outbursts and Spy’s obnoxiously mocking laughter. It made the trip actually feel shorter than it should have been, and upon the arrival in the dusty town of Teufort, he warned the two to meet back in front of his camper in five minutes or else he would have left the two behind. Spy chuckled mockingly before cloaking away and Scout obnoxiously told him that he understood and sprinted off to the book store, leaving the Sniper alone in front of his camper.

The pharmacy in Teufort was a tiny one, and it didn’t hold much foot traffic. During his last visit, Sniper remember meeting a nice old lady behind the counter, but that was few months ago. When he entered this time, he found himself alone in an unattended business. The sound of the ceiling fan hummed over his head while his eyes gazed upon the drugs lined up behind the counter, but still he wasn’t able to find a soul. _Just my luck_. He gave out an annoyed grunt before approaching the desk bell upon the countertop, giving it a harsh rap from the overflowing frustration. When no one responded, he groaned before giving it a couple more raps, letting the bell ring harshly throughout the silent pharmacy. _Maybe the old lady went deaf?_  
“Will be out in a minute!”

 _Or not_ —although, the voice obviously belonged to a man and not an old lady. He also held a thick English accent, _just like the BLU Medic_. This only irritated the Sniper more as he then began to tap the tip of his shoe onto the floor to count the seconds for the arrival of this _new pharmacist_. The ceiling fan’s slow beat was his counter as he counted mentally, only to strain his already frustrated attitude.

“Sorry, still new here and accidentally locked myself in the inventory room.”

Sniper’s eyes stayed fixed upon the fan even as the pharmacist entered the room. Not wanting to linger and wanting to head back as soon as possible.

“Need somethin’ for my sleep.”

The fan was spinning, and all Sniper wanted was to get his sleeping aid and leave. He just hoped that this new pharmacist wasn’t going to give him any trouble as to handing him what he needed. If it didn’t go smoothly, he had ways in his mind to persuade the man.  
“Sleeping aid? Do you have a note from your Doctor? The ones which we have in stock are prescription drugs and honestly—wouldn’t want to lose my job over something petty as this.”

 _Irritating_. Sniper’s eyes shut as his brows frowned from the unwanted answer. He gave out an openly annoyed groan before finally looking away from the fan to give this Pharmacist a piece of his mind.

“Look y’u little Bastard—“

He found himself losing his ability to speak as his eyes landed upon _The Medic_. No wait, this wasn’t the BLU Medic, he held a pair of gentler blue eyes and facial features. The Medic he knew held expression sharp enough to cut a brick in half and eyes cold enough to freeze over the driest of deserts. This was a different man—but he held a mirror image of _the Medic_. His hair was combed over to the mirror opposite of the Medic he knew and the timid expression he held now made Sniper felt as he had attack a defenseless man.

“F-Forgive me! It is the law and if you could only provide me with the correct paper work; I may able to assist you with the proper medicine…”

Sniper stood in awe as the man tried his best to ease the situation. _The poor thing looked terrified_. As he observed the smaller male stumbling over his own words, he couldn’t help but to clear his throat to stop him from becoming a broken record player.

“It’s fine mate. Sorry for the harsh words.”

The pharmacist’s apology, along with his helpful tips as to finding natural sleep came to a gradual halt. His lips forming a nervous smile as he gave out a sigh of relief, “I-It’s fine, it’s just that this town is quite harsh…thank you for not threatening me with a gun.” He placed his hand over his heart. It almost made the Sniper feel a pang of guilt for almost scaring the man to what it seemed to be the verge of death.

“I am guessing that y’u’re new here?”

The pharmacist nodded with the coy smile upon his face, his hand slowly leaving his chest upon hearing the gentler voice from the once hostile Australian, “Yes, this is my second day here. This is a family business and after receiving a letter from a very close relative of mine, I couldn’t turn it down. We lost touch and having him reach out to me, I just couldn’t find a reason _not_ to accept it.”

 _Family business?_ This must have meant that the old lady he had previously met must have passed. This struck a small nerve in Sniper’s chest as the lady’s kindness almost reminded him of his mother back home on the outback’s of Australia. He reached up and took his hat off as a sign of respect, “Sorry f’r y’ur loss mate…she was a lovely lady.”

The pharmacist’s brows raised in surprise, watching the mercenary in mixture of confusion and awe, “…m-my loss? My grandmother returned to England so that she could spend the rest of her days on the family’s farm. She’s quite healthy, so no need to apologize for my lack of loss.” There was an amused smile upon the man’s face. A smile he couldn’t have dreamt of the Medic wearing. It was as if he was dreaming, but he couldn’t have been since there were two others he had forgotten about being tagged along with.

“YO SNIPES! YOU SAID FIVE MINUTES MAN! YOU’VE BROKE YOUR OWN THREAT LONG LEGS!”

Scout’s outburst was met with Spy’s mocking chuckle as the two stood outside of the pharmacy. If there was one thing Sniper wanted to make sure the two didn’t see, it was the pharmacist. There were many scenarios of what would have happened if they saw the Medic’s gentler look alike, all them ending in an annoying mockery. Not wanting this pleasant discovery to be soiled, he found himself reaching into his vest pocket for his kill-list notepad.

“Can I have y’ur numbers mate? For uh… me Doctor, so that he can reach y’u once he prescribes me my med.”

The smile on the pharmacist’s face was never absent once it was worn. It was as if he was looking at an alternate version of the BLU Medic. A pleasant, brighter, and softer Medic.

“Of course, I don’t mind. I really look forward to seeing you again. It’s nice to finally meet a pleasant human being here.” The pharmacist then took the notepad and scribbled the contact number, signing his name after it. Sniper quickly took the notepad and took the pen from the man’s hand before taking a blank page to scribble his own contact number upon it, “And if y’u need my help, don’t be afraid to contact me. I most likely will be up…”

“That would mean a lot to me! I mean I’ve only had a few guns aimed at my face but, hopefully, nothing seriously will happen!”

The Sniper soaked the pharmacist’s smile before parting his way. The Scout and Spy’s irritating bicker and mockery resumed upon his exit. However, the drive back to the BLU Base was much lighter than the drive into town. The discovery of the Medic’s doppelganger was the best thing to happen to the Australian. _Maybe, I’ll have a better luck with him than I did with the real deal_. He began to think of reasons to visit the pharmacy again, but at the same time, there was a voice which asked him: _why not just ask him out?_ There was a fear of rejection, but if it was asking out to hang out after the pharmacy was closed, it wouldn’t have been awkward, right? Two men having a drink at the pub, it would have been normal, nothing else. _It wouldn’t have meant anything_. When the camper arrived at the BLU Base, Sniper swore to himself mentally: _next time, definitely_.

Once the three were back inside the Base, they headed to the mess hall to have their dinner. The Scout and Spy went their own ways without even a word of gratification towards the Sniper’s drive into town. This didn’t bother the Sniper, until he saw the Medic at the corner of his eyes. The man looked cold as usual, except that his hair was slightly out of place. One wouldn’t have noticed this if they didn’t observe the Medic as the Sniper had been for the last few months. _It was unusual_ , but he brushed off the small misplacement and continued with his dinner routines.

_And besides, Medic was better off by himself. He could easily handle anything thrown his way._

…

The next few weeks, Sniper’s observation time with Medic died down as his interest towards heading into town took over his side-hobby. He even brushed off the fact that the man’s once professionally clean appearance had downgraded a disheveled mess. He was much more invested into hanging out round and about the town before heading into the pharmacy. He looked for excuses to talk to the man and gave bullshit reasons as to why his Doctor hadn’t prescribed him his medicine yet. Throughout the weeks, he had learned that the Pharmacist’s name was Nicholas and that he resided in England before moving to Teufort. He didn’t go into details of his family’s life, but he shared stories of the relative who had reached out to him to take over the pharmacy business. _Whoever they were, they reminded the Sniper of himself._ They were supposedly very observant, distant, and was hesitant to say what was in their mind. Due to this, supposedly Nicholas and they had a falling apart even when they were once very close. They fell apart completely when the relative accepted a job in the States to broaden their experiences.

As the two opened up to each other, Sniper too began to open himself up to Nicholas. He explained to him that he had been working for Mann Co., and that he had resided in the BLU Base in 2Fort. His life story didn’t make a debut, exception of his family members of mother, father, and sister, but he was mainly open about his living status within the Base. The relationships between each of the nine mercenaries: the annoying Scout, entertaining Soldier, mysterious Pyro, drinking partner Demoman, gambling partner Heavy, close friend Engineer, sly Spy, and of course, the Medic.

“He’s quite the character. Brilliant. Neat. Professional. I think that if there were two of him in the world, there wouldn’t be a job opened for the rest of us.”

Nicholas watched the Sniper speak highly of this man as he nodded. It seemed as though that he didn’t need to say anything, but instead nod and smile at each of the compliments the man brought up for this _Medic_. It almost made him believe that the Sniper didn’t only look up to the man but may even have had a small crush on the man.

“Ha ha, it sounds like you are really fond of this Medic. Have you told him what you thought about him?”

The smile upon Nicholas’s face made Sniper realize that not once had he ever complimented the Medic in person. He merely watched him from a distance, and when he approached to speak to him, it wasn’t to compliment him. The thoughts of him complimenting the man, he wondered if he would have had a different stance towards him if he were to have expressed him. _Would Medic have smiled just like Nicholas?_

“Eheh…sorry for asking you an obviously uncomfortable question, um, moving on, my relative…I still don’t know what they do for a living but…he visits me every day to make sure that I am fitting in. He also told me that he was happy that I found a friend.”

Sniper’s mind flipped off the rail as he then felt his heart skip, not wanting to come off as stand-offish by assuming that _he_ was the friend. He sat nervously across from Nicholas, letting out a nervous laughter as the tip of his thumb brushed against the cold pint of beer before him. Nicholas watched before radiating the usual warm smile to shoo away the anxiety emitting curiosity from the Australian before him, “It’s you Mick. You’re my friend.”

The blood in Sniper’s ears pumped heavily upon the confirmation, making him quickly chug down the beer in one-shot to wash away the heat rising to his head. Nicholas’s face began to slightly sway around, which made the Sniper realize that due to his nervousness, he had just washed down his fourth pint. _He didn’t remember much, but he swore he heard Nicholas offer to drive him back to his Base_. The drive was a blur, and the rest of the night was in pieces.

_He could have swore that during his night, he saw Medic. Not Nicholas. But the BLU Medic._

It was a _strange_ dream, but he remembered embracing Nicholas, keeping him in his camper and everything else felt as though he had taken ecstasy. _It was a night of endless sensation of euphoria_. He didn’t remember seeing anything, but he could remember the sensation; however, everything came crashing down as a head tearing hangover rocked his morning.

“Mnghh…”

Sniper woke in his camper, his head pounding from all the beer he had consumed the night before. His eyes squinted at the blinding sunlight piercing through the slit of his blinds. _He needed to get rid of this hangover_. The pain in his head occupied his mind as he reached around to grab his clothes, his pants over and his disheveled shirt on in order to head out and into the BLU Base’s main building. The only thing in his mind was to get into the Medic’s med-bay. His feet stumbled around, making his way through the halls before _finally_ reaching the door to his destination. It was known for Medic to have the door locked at all times so that no one would just barge in; so as habit, Sniper knocked.

 _No answer_.

Sniper knocked once more out of annoyance and impatience, only to see the door creak open from the force of his fist pounding upon it. _This was out of the ordinary_. It was enough to have the Sniper cautiously open the door, curious and worried as to what made the Medic change his punctual habit. The curiosity only led for him to find the once clean med-bay a pile of mess. The Kritzkrieg was left unattended and running on the floor while stacks of papers and books were stockpiled up on almost every surface available in the room. It wasn’t enough to snap the hangover away from the Sniper’s head, but it was enough to have a sickening feeling besides the beer boil up from deep inside him.

“Doc?”

_No answer._

“…Doc, y’u here…?”

_No answer._

“MEDIC!?”

“…leave me alone…”

The sudden ghost like request coming from beyond the med-bay’s second entrance heightened the Sniper’s alert. The Medic sounded weak and almost sickly, he didn’t know why but the fact that he wasn’t familiar sent a pang through his chest. The curiosity and worry began to sink in as he then approached the door. He had never gone pass this door, but he knew that it was the Medic’s private quarters.

“Y’u alright mate…?”

Medic gave out an annoyed grunt. Sniper could hear him in the room but there wasn’t an answer. It must have been the man trying to ignore him. Normally, he would have left the man alone, but due to his hangover and annoyance, he ended up barging into the room without a second though. Upon his entrance, he found the Medic sitting flushed against his leather chair, the Quick-Fix propped between his legs with it’s heal vapor hovering over the entrance. There was an obvious trail from the tip of the Medic’s nose to the medigun. _The man had been getting high off his own heals_. This explained the Kritzkrieg which was left running in the med-bay.

“…you imbecile, didn’t you hear me? Leave me alone.”

The Sniper didn’t know anything _personal_ about the Medic. The only thing he knew was that the man was obviously couple years younger than him in physique and facial features. He was also known to be isolated and rarely associated himself socially with the other BLU Mercenaries. Other mercenaries found this as a sign to stay clear of Medic’s path when they were out of the battlefield; however, Sniper took it as a challenge and observed him. _That was until Nicholas came into his life_. He wondered what had happened during the last few weeks since he had stopped observing this man?

_What had changed?_

“…w’ot happened to y’u…?”

The Medic raised his gloveless digits and ran through his messy hair, letting out a heavy yet shaky sigh. _His body was on high from the heal vapors_. His once cold blue eyes seemed drain of all energy, and instead seemed empty. His once slender yet fit body seemed almost drained of energy and emitted a sensation of _corpse_ like aura. This _wasn’t_ the Medic he remembered.

“Fuck off.”

Spiteful words continued to spew out of the Medic’s mouth. It was never vocal, usually, it was his eyes which told Sniper this. _Hearing it, only sent the Australian to the edge_.

“Y’u know w’ot? Fine. Y’u take care of y’urself. I’m fucking done with y’ur stuck-up piss of a personality.”

“Good. Now, fuck off.”

Sniper felt his blood boil from the agitation as he then turned to make his way out of the Medic’s living quarters. He wanted to punch the man in the face, but instead he marched out; however, while he was high on his anger, he swore that from the corner of his eye, he spotted a teleporter on the floor between Medic’s bookshelves. _Not that he really gave a damn about that bastard_. He didn’t need him. He had someone who held a split image of him with a better sociable personality. _Nicholas_.

As Sniper marched back to his camper, his high of anger and agitation slowly calmed down from the empty feeling from his crotch. His fast pacing came to a gradual halt as he then realized: he wasn’t wearing his underwear. _What had happened last night?_ The only person he could think of asking was Nicholas, the very man who sadly lived in town, which meant that Sniper would have had to drive in with this terrible hangover. Not wanting to risk such a drive with his mind on edge from his encounter with the Medic, he decided to use his Camper’s built-in phone service. It was built by the Engineer in the case of emergency, and since he didn’t use it as much, this was better time as any.

Sniper shuffled from his discomfort of running around without wearing underwear and made his way to his camper before running into the other mercenaries. Once in his camper, his hands hightailed in search of his vest in order to find his notepad so that he was able to contact Nicholas. He felt as though that every dial-tone lasted what it seemed to be hours, but his wait was paid off as a familiar voice picked up the receiver.

“Teufort Pharmacy, how may I assist you today?”

“Nicholas? It’s Mick.”

“…ah…”

There was a pause from Nicholas’s end, making the call take an awkward turn, which only made the Sniper wonder more as to what had happened previous night. His train of thought was cut short as Nicholas let out a nervous chuckle, “…I didn’t think that you would contact me after what happened last night…although, you _were_ pretty intoxicated…”

“…w—w’ot?”

“Hm…just like I thought…didn’t Nickolas fill you the details? I mean…no pun intended…”

 _Pun? Nickolas? Who was Nicholas talking about? Was he talking about himself? Was Nikolas another person or was he addressing himself in third person?_ The hangover returned with a vengeance as Sniper tried to think harder on trying to make sense of what Nicholas was saying. As he gave out a disgruntled groan from the pain, Nicholas then proceeded to continue.

“Sorry for the pun, but after Nickolas walked in on us, I assumed that after I left, you two would have resumed where I refused.”

 _Refused?_ Sniper glanced around his camper, trying to read what had happened the night before. His bed was a mess, and there were crusted white stains upon it. His underwear was found on the edge and overall it looked as though he had gotten off last night; although, he did remember someone else. _Someone else_.

“Ah, forgive me Mick, but I must go. Please tell Nickolas that I hope he feels better. I had never seen him wear such an expression before. He’s usually well composed enough to have himself hard to read. Last night, however, he was like an open book.”

 _Well composed_. Mick stood in silence as Nicholas said his goodbyes and hung up. It wasn’t clear as to what had happened, but being a hunter and an assassin, the pieces was there to put together. However, the pieces didn’t make sense no matter how many times he put them together. The picture it made didn’t make sense to him, or rather, he couldn’t believe it.

The phone was placed down onto the table as Sniper slowly walked back to his bed. He fell upon his back and slowly took in the imprints upon it. He might have stopped observing the Medic, but that didn’t mean that he had lost touch with all he had learned. His nose tilted up and sniffed his sheets, trying to gather more information as a wolf would before tracking their prey. The smell was mixed with sex and sweat, but there was one which stood out. _The scent of the familiar vapor of the Medigun_.

Then, everything cleared up in Sniper’s mind.

…

“M-Mick, please…I-I don’t…please don’t…”

Nicholas struggled against the drunken Sniper who had locked him into an embrace upon his bed. The pharmacist had taken his time to lay him to sleep before heading back to his home, but he had fallen into a rather sticky and drunken mess. He dodged the drunken slobbers of kisses from the intoxicated Australian, feeling them messily land upon his cheek as he tried to free himself from the embracement.

“…Nmnn…Nicholas…y’u taste…gooood…mate…”

The drunken slurs only made Nicholas fight back harsher, making the Camper visually rock around. The sound must have alerted someone in the BLU Base for what it seemed to be _hours_ for trying to escape the Sniper’s hold, Nicholas heard a knock at the Camper’s door.

“…Sniper, is everything alright?”

The familiar voice gave Nicholas the adrenaline push to free himself from the drunken Australian; however, it wasn’t enough as the strength of a pharmacist was no match for a trained mercenary slash assassin.

“N-Nickolas, help me please.”

The familiar voice belonging to Nicholas was enough for the Medic to open the door and barge into the Sniper’s camper. His eyes widened in shock to see his twin brother entangled in a messy embrace with the drunken mess he knew as the Australian sharpshooter.

“Nicholas…what are you…doing…uh…”

The Medic swallowed hard as he then reached out to help his twin brother free himself from the Sniper’s drunken grasp. His strength wasn’t enough by himself, but with the help of Nicholas, he was able to aid him to his freedom; however, everything about the situation seemed surreal according to the man’s expression. Nicholas’s eyes fixed upon his twin’s face during the struggle, wondering what was wrong before taking his freedom to make sure that it was permanent by exiting the camper. Medic took a moment before too taking his exit, approaching his twin before helping him tidy up.

“Are you alright Nicholas?”

“…Nickolas, the question is mine. You look… _lost_ brother.”

“…do I?”

“Yes.”

Nicholas glanced down to examine his twin’s attires. The man who was known to be punctual and neat was sloppily dressed and groomed. He had never seen him in such a state, and wondered if it had to do with him residing in Teufort.

“…you should learn to express your feelings more. If you don’t, he’ll never know.”

The Medic gave out a disgruntled groan, “My ambulance, take it. I’ll teleport back to your pharmacy and pick it up.” Nicholas looked down at the keys being offered before glancing over at the camper. His eyes fixated before returning to his twin to realize what had been going to his halves’ mind, “I guess what they say about twins are true. No matter how far apart we are, we will sync up in the end.”

Medic’s face flourished bright red upon the note and reached out to plant his keys into his twin’s pocket. The smile on Nicholas’s face was enough for him to reflect upon his actions and expressive ways. He glanced over at the camper while watching his ambulance being driven away within his peripheral vision. His reflection upon the shuttered window made him want to pierce his fist through it, then, he heard the Sniper call out, “Nicholas…where’d y’u go mate…?”

There was a short pause before Medic pondered upon his next move. He swallowed hard before slowly reaching up to rest his hand over his throbbing heart. _The Sniper didn’t know his name, it was obvious that this man was seeking his twin brother_ ; however, hearing the man long for the half he most certainly couldn’t have made the Medic take a step towards the gaped entrance back into the Camper.

…

“…Medic…”

Sniper felt his brain pulsate in pain as he then took off and out of his camper. The world spun from his massive headache, but with each stumbling sprint, he knew that he was closer to the isolated man beyond the two doors. The hallway, lazy greeting from fellow mercenaries, the doors, _they were just passing blurs_ until he found himself standing breathlessly in front of the _relaxed_ Medic.

The blue eyes bored into the blue vapor since he had last left him half an hour ago. The Medic didn’t comment on the barging, but instead reached out to his Quick-Fix and leaned into inhale deeply. His eyes closed shut from the high he was receiving. Sniper knew that the Medic also knew of his presence, but was ignoring him with the hopes of him leaving the room. Instead, the Aussie turned to close the door and lock it to prevent further distractions.

“Doc…y’u’re a mess.”

The Sniper’s comment made the Medic relax against his chair, leaning into the leathery embrace as the Quick-Fix rested heavily against his crotch as a support. His eyes still refused to acknowledge the Aussie’s presence; instead he glanced over out his curtained window to stare directly into the peeking sunlight. His lips parted briefly but then pressed shut with his eyes following to do the same, only to find himself unable to hold himself back, “…are you fucking deaf? I told you to fuck off and you do the exact opposite. You must be brain damaged.”

The Medic slowly raised his hand and pressed against the bridge of his nose, tugging his spectacles down before tossing it carelessly upon his table. Sniper stood in silence, glancing over at the humming teleporter before glancing back at the bitter male. He didn’t know why but he began to remember the small talk he had with Nicholas. _Express your feelings towards him_.

“I think you’re smart.”

“What?”

The Sniper ignored the Medic’s irritated remark and continued to list out his thoughts.

“I admire the way y’u worry about the other Mercenaries even when y’u’re health is low. Y’u’re always professional with y’ur job and very well composed. The way y’u make sure that there isn’t a wrinkle on y’ur uniform before getting onto the field is amazing. Y’u also have a pair of eyes that I can observe for hours and lose myself in—as long as y’u don’t catch me. I enjoy watching y’u from afar. I enjoy admiring y’u from afar. Y’u’re someone I enjoy…I…”

There was a pause as the Sniper realized the obvious. He didn’t admire the Medic. The more he spoke highly of the Medic in front of him, he felt his heart squeeze tight within his chest. He couldn’t help but to lift his hand and rest over his chest before pondering over his thoughts to make sure that he wasn’t about to say something stupid to push the man away. This would have been useless if he hadn’t already pushed the man away with his sudden burst of compliments.  
  
“I like you, Doc.”

The confession; however, was met with the Quick-Fix being thrown at the Sniper. It knocked him off of his foot and onto the floor as he then watched the Medic slowly take a stand. It was a shocking turn of event as the Sniper believed that the Medic had ran out of strength from the heal high, and as always: he was wrong.

“Liar.”

“W-w’ot…?”

Medic approached inch by inch towards the man as his head hung low. His hands raising up to his chest as he clutched a handful of his messy dress shirt. The pain this man was emitting was something Sniper had not observed before. The clutched jaw as he seemed to hold his words back and the grip over his chest shaking from some sort of adrenaline.

“For you, as long as they look like me, you would fuck them. You don’t like me. You only like the _routines_ which makes me. You are delusional to believe that you like me.”

Sniper’s eyes watched as the Medic planted his knee on the side of his own, eventually straddling over them as he then reached out to push the Quick-Fix off of the Australian’s lap while reaching out with the other to trace along the Adam’s apple and up along the jaw line, “…I dress to impress. I work to impress. I groom to impress. I fight to impress. I _kill_ to fucking impress…”

Medic tipped the Sniper’s chin in order to look into his eyes, lifting his other hand to cup the man’s face in his hands, “…I did what I did, to impress an idiot like you…”

The Medic’s eyes were filled with tears, but expression was still filled with anger. It was confusing at first, but to hear that Medic did what he did to impress him confused him. He had always believed that the Medic found him disgusting or irritating. There were even times when he believed that the Medic truly wanted him to go away so that he didn’t have to be in the same room as him. _Was this all a misunderstanding because the Medic didn’t know how to express himself?_

“Doc…I…”

“I allowed you to fuck me, while you called out for my twin brother’s name.”

“Eh…?”

The man had stooped low, but it seemed as though that the Medic wasn’t about to allow himself be degraded any further. He freed the Sniper’s cheeks and slowly took a stand to make his way towards his neatly fixed bed. He looked defeated and lost, but Sniper couldn’t help but to reach out and take a stand to embrace the man; only to have himself trip over the Quick-Fix and knock the Medic face first into his bed with the Australian lying on top of him.

“D-Doc…please listen…”

The Medic laid face flat into his sheet in silence, not a peep escaping his lips.

“I…I have no excuse behind the drunken sex, but—I only continued to meet your twin because he supported me. He didn’t push me away when I approached him and the only reason I stayed was because I imagined that he was you…I only called out his name because you never shared yours with me.”

There wasn’t an answer from the Medic’s end as he kept his face buried in the bed. While Sniper would have loved to hear from the Medic, there were thoughts where he realized that this types of misreading could have been avoided if only the two were open and more expressive towards each other. He wanted to know more about the Medic, and also wanted to tell him about himself. _That was only if the feelings were mutual_. Sniper slowly reached out and placed his arms around the man’s slim waist, holding him close as he then rested his face into the center of the Medic’s shoulder blades.

“…why don’t we start over? We both seemed to have got off on the wrong start…why don’t we start from the square one?”

Medic’s face slowly leaned up as he glanced over at the Sniper. His eyes and cheek red from the tears and expression still irritated and almost pouty, he only gave a small nod. Sniper had never seen this side of Medic, and seeing so much at once made his emotions overflow, causing him to embrace the man in a stronger hold, “…damn it Doc…y’u’re bloody adorable…”

“Tch--…y-you’re crushing my rib…Sniper…a-and don’t call me adorable! That’s not a word you use to describe a man!”

Sniper slowly freed the Medic and took a seat at the edge of his bed, watching the Medic slowly doing the same as he tried to catch his own breath from the previous bear hug.

“So why is it that the two of y’u have the same name?”

This was a question which had been picking at his brain since he had discovered it less than an hour ago. It was unusual for twins to hold the same names, and Sniper realized that it was a good step to getting to know the Medic better. Medic must have felt the same seeing as his eyes glanced down onto his lap and gave a short moment to think of words to say before finally giving the Australian the explanation.

“Our parents separated when we were young, my father took me and my mother took him. We were both infants, and as much as they hated each other, we found out later in our lives that they had each given us the same names just with different spellings…”

 _Strange, but unique._ Sniper’s brows rose, “That’s strange.”

The Medic slowly leaned his head and rested against the Sniper’s shoulder, his hand reaching out to trace along the outlines of Sniper’s fingers, “…yeah, but it’s not just the names we have in common,” he muttered, “…there are others…”

“…eh?”

…

“Nicholas? Have y’u settled in yet? How have y’u been Love?”

The pharmacy was empty as usual, but the bright personality of its Pharmacist was radiant as ever. He held the phone close while fixing the inventory behind the countertop, his smile ripped from ear to ear upon hearing the voice on the other end.

“Eheh~ I’ve been well. There were some hiccups here and there but I’m right as a pickle, Love. How about you?”

The sound of wind breezing heavily in the background sent static through the phone, “…Aha~…still in the outback?”

The woman on the other end of the phone rested against a tree she had climbed, holding the mobile brick of a phone close as she began to assemble certain gears together.

“Yes, this bounty’s going to be a killer, Love! This will help me finally get out of the Aussie outback and in the States with y’u.”

She tightened the silencer around the muzzle and ran the edge of her ring along the side, teasing the tip of it before resting her index finger over the slope of her trigger, “…I can’t wait to finally meet y’ur twin brother, Love.”

Nicholas laughed in high amusement as he began to clean the countertop, “I’m sure that he’d be ecstatic to meet you too. Oh! I also made a friend! I haven’t told him about you, but I think I should tell him soon that I’m married. There were some misunderstanding and it became quite a bit of a mess.”

The woman steadied her rifle with her target in the center, keeping it in focus as her brow raised from the statement, “Oho~? I would love to meet this _friend_ of yours…” The triggered pulled back, and watched it hit the mark, causing her to rip a big smile upon her face as she then tipped her aviator off of her forehead and back onto the bridge of her nose, “…how dare he touch my beloved Husband without my permission?”

Everything about the situation only amused Nicholas more as he realized just how excited he was to have his twin brother and his new friend meet his wife, “Oh, I think you’ll find him of interest. He’s also a Mercenary. I think you two will get along.”

The woman lowered her rifle and glanced down at her phone upon hearing her husband tell her that the two would get along. She smiled and giggled upon the amusement, “… _I can’t wait_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while reading too many DJs. I don't know as of yet if there will be more, but I might play with this one a bit more. I'm also taking a short break from "Don't Play God With Him" because I'm juiced out. I'll be back.
> 
> Comments and opinions really matter to me so please do share your insights please! Thank you!


End file.
